User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives *[[User:Demi-hunter13/Archive One|'Archive One']] (3/17/12 to 11/8/12) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Two|'Archive Two']] (11/9/12 to 12/31/12) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Three|'Archive Three']] (1/1/13 to 3/13/13) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Four|'Archive Four']] (3/14/13 to 4/13/13) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Five|'Archive Five']] (4/14/13 to 5/13/13) Re:Cody Fangirling + Idea O.O XD LOL continue on fangirling XD btw, i have a contest idea i want to discuss with you for july-august :D so.. ugh.. where should we discuss it?XD Re: LOL XD so ugh.. can u go on chat pls?:)---oh nevermind youre there X)) Sorry posted soorry >.< editor didnt push through Re:Posted 10?! O.O but the max is 7 >.> meh, ill just take that off XD seeing it is kinda hard to write a letter with only 7 paragraphs >.< DEMY! Sean is threating me to make you come on... halp ._. Limit *nods* >.< there was check in history :) but i took it off... >.< i think i see its kinda hard to have good grammar if u only have 7 paragraphs since some people only use 3 sentence per paragraph with compound or something :) so, no worries. 14?? 14?!O.O XD Oh well, I took it off :) Gabante Demi-chan :D >.> i need to find another judge Re:Judge Ri said yea already XD thats why me, ri, and blank >.< i doubt hydro would want to judge X)) Busy Bach is busy >.< minxy.. hmm... i'll check later on :) im not really sure since she might be busy as well..most of our bearus are Dinner LOL XD hydro judging and u dating a rat O.O XD *imagines the scene* well, what will the two of you be having tonight? Cheeze salad, cheeze pizza, cheeze steak, or cheezecake? Yeap..but... :) it kinda depends who it is, you know. Like level 5 ones and at least 5 months here (for me) :D LOL but in reality rats dont like cheeze ._. tom and jerry lied to us It's true! I saw one of those fb did you know posts >.< and i was like O.O @.@ Study I newly got my books today @.@ I told myself I would study, esp social/world history, but it seems like I can't X)) Re: 16?!o.o oh well, its two more days *didnt keep track of dates >.> and thought today was still 7-8 then remembered mothers day was two days ago*>.< i wanna study in advance for my history :D*loves history* and best part is its medium thick with small texts and pictures X)) O.O? XD oh right, u dont like history.. hmm... what subject do you love again?:D was it bio? Re:Re :P XD Chem ._. >.> i dont wanna do this anymore demi! i hate memorizing esp when i find it soo uninteresting O.O You potsed already?>.< *quickly goes to post*Done!:D ^^" >.> the chart already killed me... also, ;~; *cries* >.< did u know we have to study two more years before we can go abroad to study? ummm Well I know a couple of weeks ago kitty was facing tests or finals or something and was going to be busy, not sure about gyps, WAIT, I asked Nich and he just messaged me back, brb *goes to skype >.<* and he's talked to Gyps, she's fine just busy, so we should probably make sure both gyps and kitty are marked as officially less active re: you ROCK OK seriously my badges do NOT do justice to 1. how amazing a job you're doing keeping track of the user/char forum, 2. how amazingly proud of you I am and 3. How amazingly helpful it's been. Seriously you ROCK :) Re: Ok, thanks for letting me know! Flamefang (talk) 17:39, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Trip Go to antartica! X)) Bring back some penguins, ok?:D Joke XP XD It can be anything as long as you have like a plan for transpo and such. also how many mnutes will be spent for each activity until the clock rings :D Inactive Hello, sorry, I've been really busy with getting ready for finals. I'll be a inactive unil the summer. So could I get the inactive thingy sign please? Don't delete my babiessss. :d Kalipsuco (talk) 00:09, May 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Status Yeah, please mark me as less active. Thanks. (-: Gypsy Thief 09:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes, *nods* demi :) Meeeehh So basically... your having a bit of a rough time coming on chat? *huggles* :c Hi I do btw, :) November 20, 201- .. Wait, not 2012, 1000000 BC :PPP Jk like said on title, November 20 2012 ^-^ xD I know xD But it was during November 2012. >.< And I stayed up until 2 am when I had that god rp with Bach c: Whee haha HA YEa xDD Slr, I was coding for Jassy >.< Coding again, makes me better :) FB pls pls check ur fb for my msg :) Fight Forum:Kylie vs Kevin is done :) I guess I have to feeling to go with the flow and it might turn well, like Cody and Kylie's fight. Ok with you?;) Re:Maggots Yea, surey. No maggots....but expect spiders X)) LOL XD Spiders O.O You're afraid of spiders? Also maggots?O.O I never knew....hm... must be coinsidence X)) them Hahahahahahahaha!! XD Well, I hope Kylie's not afraid of them XD as in THEM :P well, she could avoid them as well XD ;) No worries, you guys will be fine X)) U could avoid it anytime or ;~; destroy em like le maggots XD Waiting Beef!:P XD Yea, so so and have a safe trip home :P i posted btw.. anyways >.< ill just do something else while youre gone :) will be waiting >.< Broadband In case I wont be here in an hour, it means my mom has the boradband >.> so, sorry if thats the case Tobi Thovain Heyy Demi, it's Rid here. So I just noticed that Miggy gave Tobi to you and Tobi and my character Randi were dating. Just wondering if you wanted to keep the relationship. If so, I'll post on his page when he gets back from his quest. Cheers! (: "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 23:36, May 16, 2013 (UTC) morning! LOL, morning demi!:) ima post 10,000+ Edits Congratulations! You have now reached 10000+ edits on the wiki! Thank you for your efforts. Please continue to support the wiki! For now, please receive a token of your deeds: hmmm I think it's mostly Apollo kids that run the recording studio, last I saw the page any non apollo kid has to have permission from the apollo cabin to even use the recording studio. Word Bubbles Hi! :D So I was wondering... How do I make my own word bubble? I don't know why it's so confusing to me, but it is... xD Can you help? :) AlicePension (talk) 13:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Tobi Well honestly they had maybe 1 or 2 rps so I was thinking of just breaking it off. "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 14:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Word Bubbles That would be awesome!! :) Thank you!! And I saw on the word bubble guide that I can make my own word bubble page but I'm unsure where to make it xD Hahaha (: Do you wanna rp the break up or just do it? "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 14:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sounds good to me. (: "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 14:13, May 18, 2013 (UTC)